Spring Heart
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: "El viento trae gentilmente tu nombre. Los pétalos que bailan en círculos anuncian la llegada de la primavera."


_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

El viento que trajo su nombre de regreso a mi, son testigos de los pétalos que bailan en círculos alrededor mío, anunciando también la primavera.

Mientras el cielo se tiñe de anaranjados colores, yo descansaba mi espalda en un árbol de cerezo.

-Me pregunto -comencé a hablar con parsimonia- si esto en verdad ha sido buena idea -admire el cielo y le brinde un suspiro a cambio de que este me diera una señal de mis preocupaciones- tal vez debí escuchar a Nicocchi ese día.

Cerré los ojos ante la presencia de una fresca brisa que acaricio mis pómulos y movió mi ondulado cabello. Tras respirar el aroma del ambiente, una escena en particular volvió a mi mente, a decir verdad, era de un mes antes de que estuviera esperando a esa persona en este lugar tan especial.

* * *

-_Un mes antes-_

_\- ¡Nicocchi! -grite con alegría cuando vi a mi presa favorita- ¡ven acá! -la sorprendí por detrás y amase sus pequeños "meloncitos"- mira que te han crecido unos milímetros estos preciosos juguetitos~_

_\- ¡N-NOZOMI! -vocifero entre molesta y apenada- ¡SUELTAME! -su gritillo infantil solo me provocaba apretarlos mas y mas hasta hacerla suplicar piedad- y-ya, por favor -me reí suavemente cuando logré sin mucho esfuerzo que llorara tenuemente._

_-Pero que dramática eres -en mi risita me adelante para quedar enfrente de ella- este día es muy bonito, ¿a que sí?_

_-Claro, cámbiame de tema para que no te parta tu mandarina en gajos -bramo según ella de manera atemorizante, pero mas bien parecía un pequeño chihuahueño ladrando para llamar la atención- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz a todo esto? Vamos a trabajar, ¿no que odias el trabajo? -alzo la ceja, dudando de mi entusiasmo actual- ya suelta la sopa._

_-Pero mira que, si eres una amargada en muchos sentidos de la palabra, Nicocchi~ -reí de nueva cuenta y admire el cielo que nos observaba con ese claro azul- siento que hoy va a ser un día especial, no se porque, pero lo presiento._

_\- ¿De nuevo estuviste leyendo las cartas? -pregunto un tanto escéptica- Nozomi, te he dicho que eso de leer la fortuna con cartitas Clow es estúpido, con eso no sabrás que es lo que realmente pasara en tu vida, ya sea presente o futuro._

_-Te equivocas en dos cosas -alce mi dedo índice- primero: son cartas de tarot, no las confundas con las del anime Sakura card. Se que se pueden leer con ellas, pero prefiero algo mas tradicional -ella rodo los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro- y numero dos, tabla: las cartas pueden ver tu futuro y si que lo hacen. Pero ya depende de ti si quieres que eso pase. O lo mejoras, lo dejas como esta, o lo empeoras._

_\- ¿Y tú te conformas el día de hoy? -asentí con mi sonrisa- eres infantil Nozomi, ¿te lo han dicho?_

_-Solo tu mi linda y adorada Nicocchi~ -me encogí de los hombros y seguí con nuestro andar. _

_No era mentía lo que decía, justo antes de salir en la mañana de mi departamento fui invadida por una extraña inquietud y como es habitual, tomé mi mazo de cartas y comencé a buscar que me deparaba el futuro. Parecían sonreírme los dioses, puesto que decían que tendría encuentros inesperados, mas no sabría descifrar si era con alguien del pasado o alguien que apenas iba a conocer. Me calmo saber cuales eran mis posibilidades, en definitiva, no desaprovecharía las oportunidades que me llegara a brindar la vida._

_o-o-o-o_

_En el trabajo soy pasante de sistemas en una agencia de automotriz, ¿a que se refiere eso? A que si una persona no sabe prender su computadora tengo que ir a prendérsela para que pueda realizar su trabajo de la mejor manera posible. Aunque, un secreto entre nosotros, a veces les digo que la computadora ya no sirve o los asusto con que tienen que usar guantes para tocar el teclado si no puede explotar: hay personas tan crédulas que de verdad creen esa vil mentira. _

_Mis días en el trabajo son de verdad aburridas, salvo cuando hago mis bromitas, pero de ahí en mas, es un incordio venir solo para tener dinero para subsistir. No es lo que te esperas cuando te gradúas de tu carrera, una pensaría que ya estaría armando computadoras en una enorme empresa o fabricando la computadora mas rápida de la galaxia: no dándole soporte a una maquina a la cual solo debes de picarle un botón porque los demás no saben hacerlo o son muy flojos para intentar pensar en eso._

_Por su parte, Nicocchi están la misma situación que yo, bueno, en la situación de ser pasante, pero en su caso es de mercadotecnia. En veces me cuelo a su lugar de trabajo para molestarla un rato, apagarle la computadora con "alt+f4" y escapo de su feroz ataque que es aventarme la grapadora u otro articulo que tenga a la mano._

_\- ¿Dónde se fue mi sueño de ser una astrónoma profesional? -solté un suspiro cuando vi mi poster de constelaciones que yacía en el fondo de mi cubículo tamaño bebe (o sea, super pequeño)- hay cosas en la vida que nunca pasan como quieres, ¿verdad? -mire de reojo una foto que estaba sobre mi escritorio. Era de una yo mas joven y una niña rubia de ojos azules sonriendo tímidamente._

_Sonreí con cierta tristeza a ver esa foto, hoy mas que otros días me sentía nostálgica al ver esa foto. _

_\- ¿Sera que ya entre en la menopausia? -me estremecí con el simple hecho de que eso pudiera pasar a mis 23 años de edad- bueno, con la genética que tengo, todo puede pasar- solté un suspiro y antes de que pudiera ponerme cómoda, o sea, tomar un vasito de agua, el teléfono sonó- ¿de nuevo? -negué con la cabeza y conteste- Sistemas, ¿en que le puedo servir? _

_\- ¡Mi computadora no prende! -grito una mujer al otro lado de la línea._

_-No se diga mas -hable como si de verdad me entusiasmara ir a arreglar el problema- iré enseguida -no espere ni a que terminara o agregara algo, yo ya había colgado el teléfono- es momento de trabajar- me levante y camine hacia donde estaba el problema._

_Ya sabia de quien era la voz, incluso sin que me dijera donde estaba, se con certeza a donde tengo que ir._

_-Área de personal y recursos humanos-_

_Entrar a recursos humanos es como estar en una bendita guerra civil. En todas partes ves gente molesta o con ganas de darle un puñetazo a alguien. _

_Pero ya estaba acostumbrada, así que continúe mi camino hacia el cubículo que se encontraba escondido al fondo, siendo el de otra pasante como yo._

_-Honoka-chan -salude a la joven pelinaranja que se veía algo asustada por el problema de su maquina- ¿Por qué estas así?_

_-N-Nozomi-chan -se levanto de su asiento y me tomo entre sus brazos fuertemente- ¡ayudame!_

_\- ¿Y porque crees que vine? -sonreí enternecida, era como ver a un pequeño perrito perdido implorando ser ayudado- ¿sí? Nozomi-chan te ayudara en todo lo que pueda -cuando me soltó, palmee su cabeza para intentar transmitirle algo de tranquilidad- ahora, ¿Qué tal si te haces a un lado para poder arreglarla?_

_-S-si -fue lo único que menciono para apartarse y dejarme trabajar- ¿crees que está muerta? _

_-Para nada -solté un suspiro y negó suavemente con la cabeza. No tienes que se un super genio informático para saber que la computadora esta desconectada de la fuente de luz- veamos… -la volví a enchufar y procedí a prenderla- listo -me incorpore cuando mi trabajo termino._

_\- ¡Eres lo mejor! -y de nuevo su sofocante abrazo me tomaba presa de sus deseos alegres. _

_A veces me gustaría decir que estoy sorprendida con los alcances de Honoka-chan con respecto a la informática, pero después recuerdo que ella en verdad no sabe absolutamente nada de esto y se me pasa el sentimiento de decirle que rompió su computadora y que le van a cobrar por otra._

_-Ya Honoka, que no la dejas respirar -aquella suave y firme voz era de otra compañera pasante. Acompañándonos con su elegante caminar y azulado cabello que se movía con el viento, Sonoda Umi hacia aparición en la escena- deberías al menos revisar bien si funciona bien o no tu computadora antes de molestar a los de sistemas, ya tienen mucho trabajo como para que tu seas una carga mas para ellos._

_-Mou~ Umi-chan -de inmediato me soltó y poso toda su atención en la recién llegada- ¿Qué tal si solo lo hago como excusa para ver a Nozomi-chan?_

_-Te recuerdo que tienes novia, mensa -negó con la cabeza un par de veces y le dio un suave golpe en la frente- aprende a respetar eso, Honoka._

_-Pero no es celosa~ -rápidamente le saco la lengua a la peliazul y yo respondí con una pequeña risita- ¿ves? Le gustan mis bromas, ella es el amor de mi vida -como un flash, tomo mi brazo y lo apretó con fuerte._

_\- ¿Te la quito? -Umi-chan me miro y yo me encogí de los hombros._

_En verdad no me molesta tener a Honoka-chan abrazándome, pero a nuestra querida Sonoda si, esas muestras de afecto no son bien vistas para ella por el echo de ser "indecentes"._

_-Ven acá, demonio de Tasmania -de un movimiento la tomo del cuello de su camisa para alejarla de mi- será mejor que la dejes tranquila porque después no vendrá a revisar tu computadora cuando de verdad este descompuesta._

_\- ¿Q-que? -la pelinaranja miro a Umi-chan y luego a mi- ¿enserio harías eso? _

_-Bueno, es una opción que ha pasado por mi mente -puse mi mano sobre mi mejilla izquierda y le sonreí divertida en lo que ella se asustaba más y más._

_\- ¡N-Nozomi-chan, no me hagas eso! -soltó un gritillo tan fuerte que incluso las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraron dudosos, pero de inmediato continuaron con sus actividades normales- S-si no me abandonas, ¡te daré todo el pan que puedas comer!_

_-Honoka… -la voz de la Sonoda se había vuelto un poco aterradora._

_-Si lo pones así -me acerque a ella y bese su frente afectivamente- solo por esa oferta, hare todo lo que me pidas con respecto a tu computadora y puede que mucho mas -ella se sonrojo con mi sugestiva manera de hablar._

_-G-gracias -murmuro apenada y nerviosa por mis acciones._

_-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Honoka-chan -mantuve mi sonrisa y miré a la peliazul que nos observaba con un prominente sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿tú también quieres algo de mi amor, Umi-chan?_

_\- ¡C-claro que no! -se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia su cubículo. Se ve tan linda ofendida que a veces me dan ganas de saltar sobre ella para comerla a besos. _

_-Ah, pero no fuera una linda pajarita la que te dijera eso~ -al instante en el que comente aquello, se giro a verme con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas tan rojas como un carro de bomberos- ¿a que sí, Honoka-chan? -mire a mi cómplice en bromas y esta al instante salió de su sonrojo para unirse a la diversión junto conmigo._

_-Por supuesto -sonrió divertida y alzo su dedo índice- ¿Qué tal una panterita? Si vieras como se pone de extrovertida con cierta princesa- jugando me dio unos codazos en el hombro y yo respondí con una pequeña risita._

_\- ¿A poco también le tira la onda a la chica de contabilidad? -mire a la Sonoda que estaba mas que apenada- no sabía que tenías problemas con el corazón, ¿quieres ayuda en ese departamento, Umi-chan?_

_Intuyo que por toda la pena que tenia no me contesto y se limito a irse a sentar a su escritorio y esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos para evitar que viéramos su sorprendente sonrojo._

_\- ¿Sera que fuimos muy duras? -le pregunte a mi cómplice de travesuras y ella nego enérgicamente._

_-Para nada, así se pone Umi-chan cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas -se encogió de los hombros y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante- será mejor que la saque de su trance. Si viene el jefe y la ve en esa posición de nuevo, nos van a regañar._

_\- ¿A sí que esto ya paso de nuevo? -ella asintió y mi sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande- vaya, vaya, esto debemos de conversarlo con una tacita de café, Honoka-chan~_

_-Cuando quieras, Nozomi-chan~_

_-Ya estas -le di una ultima observada a la peliazul y regrese a ver a la pelinaranja- la dejo en tus manos. De todas maneras, tengo que regresar por si hay otra "emergencia"._

_-Oh ya, sabes que no soy buena en esto de las computadoras -que hiciera puchero fue una de las cosas que me saco un par de risitas- ¿Qué no traes tu radio para saber si te llaman?_

_-Digamos que se quedó sin batería -me encogí de los hombros, sonriendo para aparentar inocencia._

_\- ¿Olvidaste cargarlo? -mi risa fue la contestación a su pregunta- en ese sentido, ya no me sorprendo contigo Nozomi-chan._

_-Y nunca deberías de hacerlo Honoka-chan -le guiñe el ojo y ella rio tenuemente- mejor me voy, porque después se te junta el trabajo con Umi sonrojos locos Sonoda._

_-Yo me encargo de ella, no te preocupes. Nozomi-chan, buena suerte~ -sacudió su mano para despedirse._

_-Lo mismo digo Honoka-chan -me di la media vuelta y caminé hacia la salida del departamento. _

_o-o-o-o_

_Momentos mas tardes, llegue a mi cubículo. A decir verdad, no había mucho movimiento el día de hoy, hasta me di la libertad de caminar por otros departamentos para ver si se ofrecía algo, pero no había nada nuevo._

_Cuando llegué a mi cubículo, me senté en mi bella silla que ya añoraba mi presencia. Mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo que me entretuviera, no fue hasta que un sobre celeste resaltaba entre mi papelería al lado de mi pc._

_\- ¿Y esto? -tomé con cuidado el sobre para verlo con más detenimiento- ¿Lo habrán dejado por error aquí? -le di un par de vueltas al sobre en busca del nombre del remanente, a lo que encontré mi nombre escrito en cursiva- vaya, desde que era niña que no recibo una carta. _

_La abrí con el fin de saciar mi curiosidad sobre de quien era o de que trataba dicha carta. Aunque en el fondo quería que fuera una carta de algún tío anunciando de que me volví millonaria o algo así._

* * *

_-Presente-_

"_En nuestro lugar de siempre, donde pasábamos el tiempo dibujamos un sueño en el cielo despejado y el paisaje que siempre mirábamos ahora se ve diferente. ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue en esa dulcería donde te vi por primera vez. Te veré a esa hora cuando nos encontramos aquella vez"_

-Era lo que decía la carta -solté una liviana risita ante el recuerdo de haber sido un tanto paranoica con ese hecho- pensé quera algún tipo de broma pesada por parte de Nicocchi, pero cuando fui a preguntarle ella no sabía absolutamente nada sobre la carta, se veía igual de sorprendida que yo.

A la única que había visto en una dulcería y que recuerde con cariño, fue a una niña que hace años deje de ver.

* * *

-_Quince años atrás-_

_Era un lindo día, a decir verdad, era primavera y había una extraña mezcla entre calor y frio que me encantaba. Los pajarillos se animaban a cantar cada mañana en mi ventana y las flores comenzaban a salir de sus capullos, cada detalle de la primavera me parecía cautivador aun a mis ocho años de edad. _

_Ese día en especial, era el que amenazaba con ser uno fantástico y no me perdería eso por nada del mundo. Había salido como a eso de las 11 de la mañana de mi casa, aprovechando que mis padres no estaban, podía hacer lo que me viniera en gana. Así que me encamine a la dulcería._

_\- ¡Muévete, niña! -aquel fúrico grito me puso en alerta, agarre con fuerza mi monedero en forma de paleta por si tenía que defenderme._

_Me acerqué con cuidado al origen del barullo, y me encontré que unos bravucones de fácil mi edad estaban molestando a una tímida niña rubia. Ella parecía asustada y daba la impresión de no entender lo que estaba pasando. _

_¿Qué se puede hacer en ese momento? Mi mamá me había dicho que, si veía problemas de ese tipo que me alejara lo más rápido posible, pero… Mis pies se movieron por si solos, cuando menos me di cuenta ya me encontraba en medio de esa niña y los bravucones. _

_-Quítate, Toujo -mascullo uno de los dos niños. Como lo suponía, eran niños de mi clase- ella nos insultó, debe pagar por eso._

_-Ya chicos -usualmente no hablo con ellos, pero si quería ayudar no podía quedarme completamente callada- de seguro no lo hizo a propósito -mire a la rubia y ella se encontraba temblando, no entendía lo que estaba diciendo._

_-Toujo -el alto de esos dos, tomo mi muñeca con el fin de tirarme- no quiero hacerte daño, así que retírate y las cosas estarán bien, ¿entendido?_

_Baje la mirada. Estaba aterrada, nunca antes me habían amenazado, aun así, no quería darme por vencida-No lo estarán… -fui levantando la mirada, demostrando determinación en mi voz como en mi voz- ustedes le van a pegar a una niña, eso no es justo. Sea lo que sea lo que les haya dicho, la violencia no va a resolver nada, ¿Qué no entienden eso?_

_Ambos se miraron y rieron a carcajadas de mí._

_-Vamos Toujo, sabes bien que así no funcionan las cosas aquí -aunque me muriera de miedo, aun así, le mantuve la mirada, no perdería tan fácil- si que eres necia -el soltó un rápido suspiro y rápidamente me sonrió con malicia- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?_

_\- ¿Qué quieres? -pronuncié de la manera mas seria y firme que pude._

_-Danos tu dinero y la dejaremos ir -termino de decir su amigo- sabemos que siempre traes una buena cantidad de dinero en ese monedero patético que tienes._

_-Yo… -mire mi bello monedero, a la niña que aun temblaba y a los abusones- no tengo de otra -suspire y les extendí mi monedero- tómenlo todo, pero ya no la molesten, ¿sí? _

_-Ja -rio el alto que me arrebato mi preciado monedero- lo prometo, lo prometo -admiro el contenido de el y palmeo el hombro de su acompañante- si que lleva buen dinero aquí, vamos a las maquinitas, Takeru._

_-Si jefecito -fruncí un poco el ceño cuando el lacayo se mostró tan lame suelas._

_Al final, los niños se fueron sin decir más. Lo ultimo que vi fueron sus espaldas y escuché sus sonoras carcajadas de burla hacia mi persona._

_-No importa, conseguiré otro -me dije a mi misma para animarme- lo mas importante -di la media vuelta y vi a la niña que aun temblaba- hey, ¿estas bien? -en cuanto intente tocar su hombro ella de inmediato se alejo de mi como si le fuera a hacer algo- ¿Qué sucede? -ladee la cabeza sin entender la situación._

_Observe mejor a la niña, era un poco mas bajita que yo, su piel era blanca cual nieve, bellos ojos azules, y unos cabellos dorados que no parecían ser artificiales._

_\- ¿…Sera qué? -sacudí mis labios en busca de algún aparato para oír, pero no vi ninguno y no parecía tener problemas para hablar, puesto que murmura mucho "YA boyus' ..."- ¿eres extranjera? -ella ni se inmuto de mis palabras, seguía temblando._

_Ahora entiendo las cosas. La niña enfrente de mi es extranjera y no habla japones. Entonces lo que los niños escucharon fue de seguro una palabra en su idioma a lo que entendieron por una grosería hacia su persona y por eso comenzaron a agredirla. _

_\- ¿Cómo hablo con ella? -fue la pregunta que me asecho justo cuando descifre el misterio. _

_Lo pensé seriamente. Era probable que la niña supiera algo de inglés, pero el mío no era para nada bueno y era probable por no decir seguro de que, si le decía algo, ella lo malinterpretaría. _

_-Bien… -tome aire y mire a mi alrededor, no había mucha gente caminando por ahí, así que no sabía a quién pedirle ayuda- espera… -hice memoria de algo importante- ¡ya se! -agarre la mano de la niña y le brinde la sonrisa con la mayor confianza que pude- no me entiendes ahora, pero lo harás después._

_Sin pedirle permiso comencé a tirar de ella, no era muy fuerte, a decir verdad. Llegamos velozmente a la dulcería._

_\- ¡Taki-san! -grite fuertemente cuando entre a la dulcería. Una señora ya algo mayor me miro y de inmediato rodo los ojos como si de verdad le fastidiar verme- oh vamos, debe al menos admitir que no le desagrado tanto._

_-Niña, vienes a mi dulcería y te ríes de mi todo el tiempo ¿Cómo quieres que me agrades? -alzo la ceja y yo solté una pequeña risita._

_-Siempre tan graciosa -asentí un par de veces- ¿será que su marido la dejo por eso?_

_-Otra razón por la cual te odio profundamente -frunció el ceño, pero en un instante alzo la mirada- ¿Quién es tu amiga?_

_-Oh, buena pregunta -con una sonrisa me coloque atrás de la ojiazul para que ella la viera- es extranjera, no puedo hablar con ella. Unos niños la estaban molestando y cuando se fueron ella quedo muy asustada, quiero que sepa que estará bien. Como tu has viajado mucho y sabes muchos idiomas, supuse que podías ayudarme a comunicarme con ella._

_\- ¿Tú la ayudaste? -asentí ante su pregunta- bien, eso es nuevo -entrecerró los ojos, mirándome a mi y luego a la niña rubia- te ayudare, no porque me caigas bien, si no porque de verdad se ve asustada._

_\- ¿Verdad que sí? -rápidamente me coloque al lado de Taki-san- ¿Cómo sabrás de donde es?_

_-Es algo difícil -se quedó viéndola y la pequeña niña parecía incorporarse puesto que de inmediato retrocedió, abrazándose a si misma- tiene una cara muy fina, parece una extraña mezcla entre un italiano y un japones._

_\- ¿italiana será? -alce la ceja y Taki-san negó rápidamente- ¿entonces?_

_-La verdad no sé, ¿no dijo algo cuando estaba contigo? -en cuanto me pregunto cerré los ojos para recordar algo que nos sirviera- anda niña, piensa._

_-Era algo como… -al abrirlos comencé a balbucear- como Ya bushino -negué rápidamente y me concentré al máximo- Ya bo…. ¿kush?... no, espera… ¡Ya boyus'! -logre acordarme y lo grite a todo pulmón. La niña me miro confundida y alzando la ceja. Parece que eso si entendió._

_-Ah ya -Taki-san soltó una pequeña risita. Lo sabía, si le agrado- es rusa._

_\- ¡Oh! ¡Pues habla con ella! -tire de su camisa para hacer que me hiciera caso- dile que lamento lo que sucedió, pero que esos niños no volverán a molestarla… -al hacer una pausa, recordé algo importante- ¡dile que me llamo Toujo Nozomi!_

_-Si patrona -rodo los ojos y se dispuso a hablar con la niña- __Privet menya zovut Taki__ (Hola, mi nombre es Taki) -hablo en un perfecto ruso que no entendí ni mangos. La pequeña rusa la miro sorprendida, pero en un instante asintió, dando a entender de que si la escuchaba- __Etot durak, kotoryy zdes', nazyvayetsya Nozomi. __(Esta tonta que esta aquí, se llama Nozomi) -la rubia soltó una pequeña risita, adorable como la de un perrito._

_\- ¿Dijiste algo gracioso? -le pregunte a la mayor y ella negó- me estas mintiendo, ¿verdad?_

_-Pero que lista -rio y continúo hablando con la niña__\- Kak tebya zovut?__ (¿Cómo te llamas?)_

_-Elichika -dijo con una tímida voz, una linda, a decir verdad, como un angelito- __Pochemu ya zdes'? Chto sluchilos' s etimi det'mi?__ (¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde están esos niños?)- observo a su alrededor como si buscara algo o a alguien._

_\- __Eto dlinnaya istoriya, no ya sokrashchu yeye dlya vas.__ (Es una larga historia, pero la acortare para ti) -Taki-san me señalo con su pulgar derecho- __Idiot, kotorogo vy vidite zdes', ya zashchishchal vas ot etikh detey. Akhuyento s yego otvratitel'nym aromatom.__ (La idiota que ves aquí, te protegió de esos niños. Los ahuyento con su asqueroso aroma) -la rubia me miro y yo atine a agitar mi mano como saludo._

_Volvió a mirarme, como si me examinara de pies a cabeza, en busca de algo- A__ tvoy koshelek?__ (¿Y su monedero?)_

_Taki-san de inmediato elevo los hombros- __Kakoy koshelek?__ (¿Cual monedero?)_

_Observe que parecía tener algo de pánico con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo-__YA videl, chto on dal detyam koshelek v forme koshel'ka, prezhde chem oni ushli.__ –(Vi que le dio un monedero con forma de paleta a los niños antes de que se fueran.)_

_\- ¿Enserio les diste tu dinero para que la dejaran en paz? -la mayor me miro y yo asentí con algo de pena._

_-Si… No es lo mas heroico del universo ni nada por el estilo, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa para que la dejaran en paz -esboce una sincera sonrisa- y a decir verdad, lo haría de nuevo si con eso puedo mantenerla a salvo. _

_-Cuanto interés en una persona que ni conoces, Nozomi -negó levemente con la cabeza y observo a la rusa- __On govorit, chto dal ikh im, chtoby uyti ot vas__ (Dice que se los dio para que se alejaran de ti.) -ante sus palabras, la niña de inmediato abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida._

_\- __No kak naschet vashikh deneg? Oni ograbili yego iz-za menya.__ (Pero, ¿y su dinero? Le robaron por mi culpa. ) -me observo a mi y luego a la mayor. No creyendo lo que estaba pasando. _

_Taki-san suspiro y poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la rusa__\- Smotri, net smysla sozhalet' ob etom. Dazhe yesli vy skazhete yey, chto ona sdelala nepravil'no, ona ne poymet, ona ochen' upryamaya. Luchshe posmotri kak kompensirovat', da? __(Mira, no tiene caso que te lamentes. Incluso si le dices que hizo mal, ella no va a entender, es muy terca. Mejor busca como compensarlo, ¿sí?) _

_Ella parecía pensarse lo que sea que Taki-san le hubiera dicho. Al cabo de unos segundos esta asintió__\- Ponyala, miss Taki__ (Entendido, señorita Taki)_

_Dio unos pasos hacia unos dulces, muy pero muy dulces (nota: odio esos dulces) los tomo y deposito dinero en la mano de Taki-san._

_Extendió los dulces hacia mí, de hecho, tuve que señalarme a mi misma para saber si era a mí. Y si, los dulces eran para mi persona, así que los tome con cuidado, no entendiendo bien lo que sucedía._

_-Muchas gracias, Nozomi-chan -que hablara un poco torpe el japones y pronunciara mi nombre de esa manera, solo la hizo ver aun mas linda de lo que ya era._

_\- ¿Eh? -apenas mi cerebro estaba procesando lo que estaba pasando- espera… ¿¡SABES HABLAR JAPONES!? -grite a todo pulmón, sorprendida, a decir verdad._

* * *

_-Presente-_

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Solo conocías unas cuantas palabras porque tus padres te enseñaron a hablar algo del idioma- solté una amarga risita- me hiciste pasar por muchas cosas, Elicchi.

No llegue a pensar que ella ocuparía un lugar especial en mi corazón. Desde que nos conocimos, continuamos creciendo esa relación que amenazaba con ser algo mas que una simple amistad. Yo le fui enseñando unas cuantas palabras en japones, y ella me enseñaba algunas en ruso. Pero fue su madre, maestra de escuela, que termino por enseñarle el idioma en su totalidad para que pudiera comunicarse correctamente con las demás personas.

Ese día, justo a esa hora en la que nos conocimos, fue donde empezó nuestra primera aventura, y donde continuaría la segunda según parece ser.

* * *

_-Unos meses atrás-_

_A decir verdad, pensé en no venir, porque, ¿Qué tal si era un ladrón o un violador? ¿¡O un alíen!? Era peligro y muerte todo eso. Pero quería estar ahí, mi instinto y mis preciadas cartas me decían que algo bueno pasaría el día de hoy y claro que les haría caso. _

_-Este lugar no ha cambiado nada en todos estos años- dije con nostalgia cuando entré a la dulcería. Estaban las cosas tal y como las recordaba de cuando era niña._

_-Y sigues siendo la misma niña insoportable, Nozomi -aun incluso con el pasar de los años, podía reconocer esa voz que delataba fastidio a kilómetros de distancia._

_Cuando fije mi vista a la propietaria de la voz, y al momento de verla, una sonrisa carismática apareció en mis labios. De no ser por su canoso cabello y esa encorvada espalda, no sabría que es Taki-san, puesto que la cara de apática aun la mantenía intacta como en antaño._

_-Tan linda como siempre -di unos pasos hacia su posición, que era el mostrador de la tienda- pero me alegra saber que no me ha olvidado._

_-No podría olvidar a la niña que hacía mis días imposibles -salió de detrás del mostrador, batallaba un poco para caminar cojeaba de la pierna izquierda- ahora, pedazo de idiota -extendió sus brazos con una adorable sonrisa- ven y abraza a esta anciana._

_-No eres tan vieja, Taki-san -con cariño la estreche entre mis brazos. _

_Adoraba a esa señora, aunque la deje de ver, siempre la tuve en mis recuerdos. Había sido el mal ejemplo que toda niña necesita para sobrevivir en este triste mundo._

_-Claro que no lo estoy, pero me encanta jugar a que si para que las personas me traten de manera especial -me sonrió al separarme de ella- ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Bastante bien, ¿y tú? -también sonreí de lo feliz que me hacia verla- aunque veo que tu marido ya te abandono._

_-Pero mira como me rio, Nozomi -rodo los ojos con cierto escepticismo- de ese tarado no hablemos más, ya sabes como soy._

_-Pasas a otra pagina sin problemas -dije al asentir con la cabeza- esa filosofía de vida me parece cautivadora._

_-Lo sé, y tal vez deberías de seguir mi buen ejemplo, Nozomi -alce la ceja un tanto confundida- no creas que no se a que viniste, ¿recibiste el mensaje de la rubia?_

_-Bueno… -saque con cuidado la carta de mi bolsa y se la enseñe- creo que mas bien tuve algo de curiosidad. Elicchi desapareció hace diez años, y que me llegue una carta de ella me parece confuso._

_\- ¿Cómo sabes que es de ella? -algo en esa sonrisa confidente no me estaba agradando._

_-Es la única chica de mi edad que escribe en cursivas y sin contar de que reconocería su caligrafiá donde sea -dije con simpleza, con inocencia ante su mirada- ¿no vino para acá?_

_-Lo hizo y me dijo que te entregara algo -se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia el mostrador- dijo que te encantaría._

_\- ¿Por qué no se quedo a dármelo? En verdad quería verla… -intente no sonar sumamente decepcionada, pero creo que mi propia voz me había traicionado en ese momento crucial._

_-Vamos Nozomi, ¿Qué es esa vocecita de niña chiquita? -se burlo con esa sonrisa y voz que en antaño escuchaba mucho- anda, acércate -hizo unas señas con la mano para que me acercara._

_Acaté su indicación, estuve enfrente de ella y saco debajo de su mostrador algo que me dejo sin palabras._

_\- ¿Mi… monedero? -apenas si pude decirlo. Era exactamente igual al objeto que había perdido hace años- ¿Cómo es que…?_

_-Tiene una nota adentro, deberías de leerla, tonta -me extendió el monedero y yo lo tome torpemente- debe de gustarte la idea de saber algo de esa chica, ¿verdad?_

_\- ¿E-eh? - un sutil sonrojo se asomo por mis mejillas al escuchar sus palabras._

_-Cuando la trajiste ese día a mi tienda, pensé que era una victima mas de tus raras bromas, pero no, tu la salvaste de unos bravucones fuera de tu cobardía -la miré ofendida y ella de inmediato soltó una carcajada- no te pongas así. Solo digo la verdad. Me sorprendió a sobre manera que fueras así con otra persona cuando usualmente huías del peligro, y pensar que se volvieron inseparables._

_-Las cosas pueden cambiar, ¿o no? -con sus palabras, una pesada sonrisa se asomó por mis labios- Elicchi se fue sin dar explicación alguna, no supe nada de ella y yo…_

_-Deja el melodrama -dijo con firmeza y acate su orden- no vivas en el pasado. Aquello fue un lindo recuerdo, si, pero ahora debes de vivir el presente y esperar el futuro con una buena actitud, ¿entendido? Si no lo haces, te aseguro que pateare tu enorme trasero hasta que entiendas la lección -no pude evitar sonreír un tanto intimidada, pero estaba agradecida por sus palabras- ahora ve a leer esa carta, pero lejos de aquí. No quiero que empieces a llorar y mis clientes se espantes por tus tonterías._

_-Siempre un encanto, Taki-san -mantuve mi sonrisa y mire por ultima vez a la señora que antes y aun ahora considero como una segunda madre- prometo que vendré a verte más seguido, podríamos ir a tomar un café, yo invito._

_-Me gusta esa idea, Nozomi -ella sonrió, era de las pocas veces que la veía sonreír con tanta naturalidad._

_-Lo mismo digo, Taki-san~_

_o-o-o-o_

_Al salir de la tienda, fui a un callejón y me dispuse a admirar el monedero en forma de paleta que hace años les había dado a esos niños para que dejaran de molestar a Elicchi. Vi esa nota que tanto estaba diciendo Taki-san y comencé a leerla cuidadosamente. _

* * *

_-Presente-_

"_Esos irremplazables días incluso ahora están en mi corazón, por eso estoy segura__ que los lazos que sentí ese día no fueron ficticios. Se que es muy tarde, pero logre encontrar un monedero idéntico al que tenías. Fue difícil, quien lo diría, ¿verdad? Nunca pensé que encontrar algo así fuera una odisea. Hasta tuve que pelear con un indigente por él, fue algo épico. En fin, espero que te guste mi regalo, intuyo que ya sabes quién soy, por eso mismo, no firmare la carta. Espera noticias de mí, querida Nozomi. "_

Fueron las palabras escritas en aquella pequeña carta oculta en mi monedero. Ahora adonde voy lo cargo conmigo.

-Y después de ese día, vinieron muchos mas momentos como ese -dije con una tenue sonrisa acompañada con una risita divertida- nunca pensé que fueras tan cursi, Elicchi.

Cada nota significaba un momento clave en nuestra relación, como, por ejemplo:

"_Sostengo en la palma de mi mano esos sentimientos que cayeron revoloteando."_

Daba a conocer el día en el que cazamos mariposas. O mas bien lo intentamos, no se puede hacer mucho con unas bolsas del supermercado y cinta adhesiva, ahora que lo pienso, es bueno no haber atrapado alguna por cuestiones ecológicas. Pero, dioses, ese día fue una tremenda odisea lograr conseguir una (cosa que no hicimos) nuestro premio fue mas bien una tremenda paliza que nos dimos contra el piso y las regañadas por parte de la mamá de Elicchi por llegar a casas sumamente sucias.

"_Dime, ¿estas sonriendo ahora? Esa persona que lloraba sola ya no existe, ¿cierto? Estoy segura."_

En esta, la alusión era porque un día, debo admitirlo, no estoy orgullosa, tuve un problema un tanto grave con mis padres, yo tenia como once o doce años cuando sucedió. Había faltado a la escuela por dos semanas seguidas, el pleito era de magnitudes olímpicas. En ese entonces, estaba acostumbrada a lidiar sola con mis problemas, por lo que me resguarde en mi habitación, pensé que me quedaría sola todas esas dos semanas, pero al primer lunes de mi falta, Elicchi apareció y pese a que me queje y renegué de que no quería tenerla cerca, ella se mantuvo firme y se quedo conmigo todo ese tiempo. Al principio no conversábamos, y Elicchi me visitaba todos los días e incluso faltaba a la escuela para estar conmigo: con el paso de los días fui liberándome hasta decirle la verdad… Lloré por primera vez ante una persona, solo ella ha sido testigo del como las lagrimas han corrido por mis mejillas libremente. Me volví fuerte tras sus consejos y apoyo incondicional. Supe poco a poco que ese sentimiento de agradecimiento y de confort, no lo podía lograr cualquier persona, solo podía ser Elicchi, ella era la única por la que podía salir de la profundidad de mi abismo, Elicchi, en definitiva, se estaba convirtiendo en la persona que amaba.

"_La promesa que hicimos en aquel entonces es solo nuestro secreto ¿cierto? Que siempre lo sea. Incluso ahora está grabado en mi pecho"_

Este paso dos días antes de que Elicchi se esfumara de mi vida para siempre.

* * *

-_Diez años atrás-_

_\- ¡Elicchi! -grito mi yo joven de trece años al abrazar por la espalda a su querida amiga- ¿Cómo estás? -pregunte al estar cerca de su oído._

_Pese a que esperaba una reacción apenada como en antaño, ella simplemente sonrió y al girarse beso mi frente- bien, Nozomi -contesto con una tersa y suave voz- ¿Cómo estas tu?_

_Incluso yo me había acostumbrado a ese encantador tono de voz que me enchinaba la piel, pero a la vez me fascinaba- pero que cariñosa estas hoy~ -blandí una sonrisa divertida- ¿a qué debo el honor?_

_-A que es un lindo día -miro el cielo azul claro- se parece al día en el que nos conocimos. _

_\- ¿Sí? -elevé la mirada y al observar el cielo, solté una liviana risita- tienes razón, es como cuando nos conocimos. Solo que este día tiene un brillo singular._

_\- ¿A si? -sonriendo tomo mi mano y tiro de ella para caminar hacia un árbol de cerezo- quiero saber más._

_-Claro que quieres, mis historias siempre son divertidas~ -la seguí si poner resistencia alguna- las cartas me dijeron que algo iba a pasar hoy. Aunque no sabría decir si es bueno o malo._

_-Debes de practicar más y algún día serás la mejor leyendo las cartas, y claro, la mejor astrónoma del universo -cuando nos detuvimos, ya nos encontrábamos debajo del árbol. Los capullos ya comenzaban a caer e incluso algunos caían sobre el cabello dorado de Elicchi._

_-Lo espero con ansias -la mire por unos segundos, de nuevo se perdió- Elicchi -llame por su nombre y ella no parecía contestar- ¿otra vez? -me dispuse a sacudir su cuerpo para que me mirara, y por suerte funciono._

_La otra vez tuve que echarle agua porque no me contestaba y parecía una muerta viviente. _

_Ya llevaba días haciendo eso, se perdía en el espacio, era como si hubiera algo que la distrajera tanto que no podía hablar durante varios minutos. Como si tuviera una preocupación tan grande que no la permitiera escaparse de ella por unos instantes._

_\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto algo atontada- ¿de nuevo paso una ardilla voladora?_

_-Mas bien te perdiste de nuevo -le dije con reproche- ¿Qué tanto piensas cuando no me escuchas?_

_Hizo su habitual sonrisa despreocupada. Lo que había hecho desde que comenzó con ese mal habito de irse por el espacio -La mente humana es un misterio, Nozomi -contesto con simpleza._

_-No lo será tanto si me ayudas a descifrarlo, ¿verdad? -intente indagar como siempre, pero ella era esquiva con esa sonrisa._

_-Eres linda, Nozomi -su extraña confesión me sorprendió- no hables -coloco su dedo índice sobre mis labios, sabía que le preguntaría porque esas palabras y por eso opto por darme silencio- ¿Sabes? Desde que te conocí, supe que eras una niña rara, pero también alguien confiable, Nozomi -tomo mi mejilla derecha entre su mano y la acaricio como si fuera porcelana de la más cara- nunca haría nada para lastimarte, eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo. Jamás pienses que te haría daño, siempre estaré al pendiente de ti, ¿sí? -esa voz temblorosa y sombría, profesaba que algo malo ocurría. Lo ocultaba muy mal, incluso sus ojos delataban su tristeza._

_-Elicchi- imite su acción al tomar su mejilla derecha- jamás, pero jamás pensaría que me harías daño. Tú también eres importante para mí -confesé con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas- incluso si veo esos ojos, quiero abrazarte tan fuerte y arrancarte ese dolor que invade tu pecho._

_-Ahí cosas que es mejor guardar -me dio una tímida sonrisa- aunque ahí algo que puedes hacer por mí, como un acto que acaricie mi corazón._

_\- ¿Cuál es? -inquirí al alzar la ceja. Intrigada me fui acercando a ella y fue correspondiendo mi gesto- ¿Elicchi?_

_-Shhh, disfruta el momento -con un movimiento rápido pero delicado, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos._

_Abrí los ojos en par en par y la rubia los mantenía cerrados. Era mi primer beso, uno que… la verdad no me arrepiento ni un segundo porque fue con la persona que había comenzado a amar. Era un beso torpe, inexperto y, a decir verdad, muy reservado por ser el primero de ambas. Aunque, estaba cargado de gentiles sentimientos que se intentaban transmitir hacia la otra persona. _

_-Nozomi -su voz fue lo que me hizo abrir poco a poco los ojos de ese maravilloso hechizo- ¿lo hice mal? -negué apenada- me alegra oír eso -ella parecía aliviada de mi respuesta. Es probable que este sea el ultimo._

_\- ¿Q-que? -ella se alejó de mí, retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nos veremos en otro tiempo -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar- Nozomi, te amo -fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de ella. _

* * *

_-Presente-_

Aun cuando la vi irse, quise seguirla, pero mis piernas me lo impidieron, se quedaron estáticas, como si la tierra me sujetara: el destino me agarro y permitió que la persona que mas amo se fuera frente a mis narices.

No sabía que ese sería el último día que la vería. Fui a buscarla a su casa al día siguiente y ella no estaba, nadie de su familia estaba. Tiempo después me entere de que sus padres se mudaron por cuestiones de trabajo, que eso era muy común para ello así que Elicchi no me dijo nada porque no quería hacerme daño, ¿Qué no se dio cuenta de que así me hacia mas daño? ¿Qué me destrozaba?

Desde su partida, las cosas habían cambiado. Había entrado a un periodo de depresión por un buen tiempo, no quería ni salir ni comer nada, la única persona que pudo acecharse a mi para hacer que entrara en razón fue Nicocchi, pese a que no llore frente a ella, supo llegar hacia mis puntos claves para lograr sacarme de la cama y seguir adelante. Al principio fue doloroso vivir con la idea de que Elicchi ya no estaría a mi lado, que ella no me visitaría o que no iríamos a la dulcería a molestar a Taki-san. Deje de ir por esa misma razón, estar ahí me recordaba a ella y lloraba en secreto cuando eso pasaba. Había incluso cambiado mi carrera para no acordarme de ella cada vez que viera una estrella.

Poco a poco me fui haciendo de la idea de que Elicchi se podría haber ido de mi vida, pero no de mi mente o de mi corazón. Simplemente no la podía olvidar y tampoco quería hacerlo, la amo y la seguiré amando hasta el día que muera. Aún recuerdo el sabor de sus labios, eran fresas, deliciosas y suaves fresas. No podía alejarme de las estrellas que me observaban todas las noches, no podía evitar verlas, así como no podía evitar sonreír al hacerlo; ellas eran mi mundo como lo es Elicchi.

Ese juego de las cartas había sido la excusa perfecta para intentar acercarme a ella, pero cuando por fin pensaba que la había atrapado o simplemente coincidiría con ella en las locaciones, ella se esfumaba como el viento.

El día de hoy era diferente a los demás, lo decían mis cartas y lo indicaba mi instinto. La ultima carta de Elicchi había llegado a mi poder unos dos días antes. Decía que tenía que verla en la víspera de su partida, el día que me dio mi primer beso y dio su primer adiós hacia mí.

-No se que tan buena idea sea esto -murmure- esto y lo que le sigue de una persona nerviosa, quiero verla y parece que ella a mí. Pero, aun así, ¿Qué tal si no soy lo que ella espera? No podría soportar que se decepcionara de mí.

-Creeme, no puedes hacerlo -me estremecí de inmediato con la presencia de esa nueva voz- eso jamás, Nozomi.

Di la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme con la persona por la cual mi corazón había comenzado a latir tan rápidamente.

Ella estaba enfrente de mí, se veía… simplemente espectacular, como una modelo y de las mas bellas. Alta, esbelta, de tez tan blanca como la nieve, esas facciones finas en la cara, cabello dorado y esa inocencia en los ojos que solo los afortunados podíamos disfrutar.

Mi frágil corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al verla. Quería creer que era otra imaginación mía, como cuando pensé ver a su pequeña yo en un parque cuando una de sus cartas me llevo para allá.

-Elicchi -fue lo que pronuncie al estar presente de ella. Su sola esencia me quitaba el aliento y las palabras. Era tan poderosa y fuerte que de verdad no sabía cómo responder correctamente a ella.

-Veo que te has quedado sin palabras, mapache -soltó una divina risita de ángel- eso es nuevo para mí- me alegra volver para ver esa maravilla con mis propios ojos.

¿Qué se hace cuando ves al amor de tu vida después de diez años? En definitiva, ¡lo que se hace en las películas románticas! Rápidamente y sin delicadeza alguna, me arroje a sus brazos. Recibiendo de nuevo ese perfume a rosas que tanto me gusta.

\- ¡Elicchi! -la estreche con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle entender de que no quería de que se fuera de nuevo- tonta, pedazo de animal, te fuiste por mucho tiempo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -me separe un poco de ella y con lagrimas en los ojos la mire con reproche- ¡Diez años! No se que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo, pero tienes prohibido irte de nuevo.

-No tienes ni porque decirlo, Nozomi -su voz era serena, tersa como la seda. Acariciaba mi espalda para darme tranquilidad- pensé que ya no llorabas. Aun sigues siendo una niña llorona.

-Tonta Elicchi -poco a poco le fui sonriendo por esas ocurrencias- tu eres la que no cambia. Siempre haciendo entradas tan dramáticas, ¿Qué es eso de mandar cartas, hacer que vaya a lugares a donde no estarás?

No sabría decirles que tan normal es actuar de esa manera con ella. Creo que lo correcto seria abofetearla y decirle que es la peor persona del mundo, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Nunca he sentido que Elicchi y yo tenemos ese tipo de relaciones tan dramáticas. Siempre me han dado la idea de que son sencillas a su extraña manera de ser. Nos entendemos en la mayor parte de las veces con una sonrisa o una mirada confidente: un solo gesto basta para que pueda descifrar ese solo corazón.

\- ¿No sabes lo que es ser una persona romántica? -su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón diera un salto- quería sorprenderte, prepararte para mi llegada.

-Pero si ya habías llegado, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Supongo que tenia algo de miedo -aun en sus brazos, ella no podía evitar mi mirada- no me veas así, sabes que no te puedo mentir -alzo la mirada y después la bajo para sonreír con culpa- no sabía cómo acercarme a ti después de todas las tonterías que hice en el pasado.

\- ¿Lo dices por besarme en el pasado e irte corriendo con la cola entre las patas? -alce la ceja, interrogándola con la mirada- si que fuiste una idiota.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes porque no quise acercarme directamente?

-De todas maneras, me tendrías aquí, contigo -puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello- porque aun pese a todo el tiempo que pasé sin verte, siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos, tu recuerdo me hizo más fuerte.

-No me des un crédito que no merezco… -ella bajo la mirada, apenada por sus actos del pasado.

-Ya, es suficiente -levante su cara al posar mi dedo debajo de su barbilla- no quiero mas arrepentimiento, no quiero mas misterios, Elicchi -le sonreí de forma sincera, lo que dictaba mi corazón en ese momento era lo que estaba haciendo sin chistar.

-Nozomi yo…

-Te amo -bese su mejilla afectuosamente- no importa que tanto pase el tiempo, te esperare. Porque este corazón de primavera volverá a florecer de nuevo cada año y se hará más fuerte -confesé apenada, pero con sinceridad. No estoy acostumbrada a ser directa en estas cosas, pero si es Elicchi, se que puedo confiarle mi corazón.

-Yo… -tras unos segundos, ella también comenzó a sonreír de la misma forma que yo- también te amo, si volví, fue por ti -beso mi frente y ladeo la cabeza de manera adorable- "Tu amor me estuvo guiando porque eres un tesoro brillante"

\- ¿Citas tu última carta? -solté una pequeña risita- entonces permíteme terminar como es correcto.

Entre miradas cómplices, ambas juntamos nuestros labios, dándonos un cálido y tierno beso. Comparado con el primero, era un tanto mejor, pero seguía guardando esa esencia de inocente amor. Sus labios sabían a fresas, las lindas fresas que tanto quiero.

MI linda Elicchi, no importa cuantos años pasen, no importa que tanto tengamos que pasar. Incluso si me vuelves a abandonar, no me rendiré y te seguiré amando aun mas que el primer día.

* * *

_**¿Qué abre comido para actualizar en un bello domingo? Nada en realidad, solo tenia ganas de subir un NozoEli y este lo tenia ahí, esperando a salir a la luz.**_

_**Se que la canción tiene su tiempo de haber salido e incluso hice esta historia para brindarle un tipo de homenaje a dicha canción. Solo que estando trabajando en "Flor de acacia", se me olvido que lo tenía xD.**_

_**Pero bien, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Les diré un secreto: lloré un poquito cuando lo volví a leer jajaja. Es que no me acordaba como lo había estructurado. **_

_**De verdad, verdad, espero que les guste esta historia que hice con mucho cariño y algo de lagrimas jaja.**_

**_Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas._**

**_Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n_**


End file.
